fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aoiumi Michiru
Aoiumi Michiru Aoiumi Michiru [''Aoiumi Michiru''] is one of the three main characters and second in [[Movie Star Pretty Cure]]. She is the smartest school girl at Private Negai Town Academy, she is the childhood best friend of Hoshikawa Kelly and Nakamura Izumi, and bad at sports but good at studying. Her father died after her falled into an illness so her dream is to become a doctor since her father was one. He also game her a fox plushie that she loved at treasured when she was 4. Her Fairy Partner and Mascot is Fantasy and her Cure Ego is Cure Camera the Pretty Cure of Wisdom and Adventures. Her catchphrase is '''Have a Good Day.'''[''Gokigen yo''] '''Appearance''' Michiru has Dark Blue hair tied up with a hair clip shaped like a triangle on the top. She has sky blue eyes she wears a white-blueish dress with a small cape, has an apron with a bow on the back. She also has White Shoes. As Cure Camera, She has Cobalt Blue hair with 3 lines on the bottom. She wears a crown with 3 hearts on the 3 pointy tops, she has a band with a heart and heart-shaped earrings. She wears a Blue and gold top with 4 curvy sleeves and golden bracelets, and yellow heels with blue diamonds. She also has a dark blue skirt with a blue bow on the back. '''Personality''' Michiru is a very shy timid girl who loves her friends, bad at sports but talented at her studies when she was young she always goes to cinema with her friends and loves fantasy movies because of the adventures and wishes that she can hold the camera. She also loves her family even her father. Her father was a docter and she loves it when he saves people's lives he gave her a fox plushie toy when she was 2 and loved it. But when she was 5, he died because he falled into an illness.. So to promised that she will always love him in her heart, She wants to become a doctor and she is also a very helpful, kind girl. '''Cure Camera''' '''The Camera of Love, adventures and Wisdom, I'm Cure Camera''' [''Ai no chie to boken no kamera, Kyua Kamera''] Cure Camera is the Cure Ego of Michiru she transforms by using Fantasy with her Pre Pendant inside her and shouts ''Pretty Cure Lights Camera Dress-up''. '''Attacks''' Pretty Cure Camera Ripple- Cure Camera's first attack Pretty Cure Camera Reflection- Cure Camera's second attack Pretty Cure Camera Tsunami- Cure Camera's third attack Pretty Cure Camera Whirlpool- Cure Camera's fourth attack Pretty Cure Camera Waterfall- Cure Camera's fifth attack Pretty Cure Rainbow Escalation- the group's first attack Pretty Cure Happy Princess Escalation- the group's second attack Pretty Cure Grand Miracle Escalation- the group's third and most powerful attack Pretty Cure Bubble Mermaid Stream- Cure Camera's Fantasy Mode attack '''Fantasy Mode''' '''The Magical Power of Love, Wisdom and Water, I'm Cure Camera Fantasy Mode''' [''Ai no chie to mizu no maho no chikara, Kyua Kamera Fanataji Modo''] Fantasy Mode is the mode form that Michiru can use. She transforms by powering up her Pre Charm, and shouts Fantasy Power Up and say Pretty Cure Lights Camera Dress-up Camera Fantasy. Her main attack is Pretty Cure Bubble Mermaid Stream. '''Songs''' The Brilliant Fantasy A Wisdom of Love [with Fantasy] Action and Camera's Ganabalance [with Cure Action] The Ideal Love '''Duets''' Lights Camera Action Movie Star Pretty Cure A Movie Star Rainbow [with Cure Lights and Cure Action] The Light of Hope [with Cure Lights and Cure Action] The Future's Hope [with Cure Action and Fantasy] '''Etymology''' Michiru- means rising Aoiumi- Aoi means blue and umi means sea and it makes it Blue sea her full name meaning is Rising Blue Sea '''Relationships''' * [[Hoshikawa Kelly]] * [[Nakamura Izumi]] * Fantasy * Aoiumi Sakura * Aoiumi Dan * Zetsubo '''Trivia'''